


Love Someone

by acupforslytherin



Series: A Song for You [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (because it is Harry's birthday after all), Anal Sex, Banter, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Draco is a good husband, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry is getting old, M/M, Midlife Crisis, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Songfic, Top Harry Potter, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25628563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupforslytherin/pseuds/acupforslytherin
Summary: In the peaceful morning of his husband's birthday, Draco wonders how he got so lucky.orWhen Draco just wants to go straight into the fun (and hopefully sexy) celebration but Harry wakes up with a midlife crisis.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Song for You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854553
Comments: 12
Kudos: 259
Collections: A Very Harry Birthday!





	Love Someone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kai_blxck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kai_blxck/gifts), [Vanillapie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillapie/gifts).



> For Kai who, like me, also struggles with the intricacies of writing smut. We got this, sweetie, practice makes perfect!  
> And for lovely Vanessa who has been here from the beginning <3
> 
> This is a sequel for [Grey Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24552436/chapters/59289229) that I wrote for Draco's birthday last month, but this can be read as a oneshot stand-alone just fine.
> 
> Thanks to [sunnyeclipses](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/sunnyeclipses/pseuds/sunnyeclipses) for very kindly helping me betaing this work. You're the best and I truly appreciate your help!
> 
> Inspired by Love Someone by Lucas Graham because it is such a beautiful love song, isn't it?

Draco Malfoy was a morning person.

He had always been, for as long as he remembered. When he was a child, he would wander alone in the Manor garden at the early hour of the day, simply enjoying the cool dew under his bare feet, not caring how his father would scold him for taking his shoes off outside. During his teenage years, at Hogwarts, Draco loved the morning more than ever. Growing up without any siblings, he often found communal living somewhat stressful, and he treasured his private hours when the whole castle was still sleeping.

Now, over ten years into his marriage with Harry Potter, Draco still cherished his time in the morning. Harry was not an early bird by any means. Quite the opposite, really. When he was still working as an auror, Draco was convinced that Harry made it his personal mission to break the record of going to work late in all Magical Law Enforcement history. After his resignation, Draco knew Harry slept in seven days a week. 

However, that slowly changed as they started living together. Harry began waking up earlier, most of the time just to complain about Draco being up before the sun began to shift. But, as the years passed by, enjoying their morning together gradually became a part of their routine. Though Harry wouldn’t stop his habit of complaining about it—just for the sake of complaining. And Draco found it endlessly amusing.

Still, Harry never once woke up before Draco. Every morning, Draco had about half an hour or so to himself before his husband would stir from his slumber and notice his absence. Usually, Draco would make a cup of tea and sit silently on the balcony of their tiny but cozy apartment in the middle of buzzing London, watching the city lazily rise to life. It was a peaceful moment of much-needed tranquility before Draco had to head out for his long and tedious job in his Potions lab.

But today, being Harry’s fortieth birthday, was special. This morning, Draco didn’t leave their bed. He had his head propped on his forearm, lying sideways facing his husband who was still sleeping soundly, his chest rising and falling gently with his even breaths. A soft smile crept up to Draco’s face.

In the early morning like this, when time almost magically slowed down, Draco could feel a sense of vulnerability tugging at his mind. He and Harry had been together for over fifteen years by now, officially married for twelve years of them, but sometimes everything still felt surreal. Watching the first ray of sunlight peeking from the gap between their curtains and landing on his husband’s golden skin, Draco wondered how he could be so lucky.

If anyone told Draco twenty years ago that this was where he would end up when he reached forty, he would probably suggest they get their head checked. Things just didn’t work like that, he would say. If the Saviour with Death Eater concept was not ridiculous enough, it was him and Harry Potter, for Merlin’s sake. They were bitter rivals, each other’s archenemy. The two of them being together was simply illogical.

But, even twenty years ago, Draco wouldn’t be able to find it in himself to deny that he wanted that, ridiculous or not. Initially, he didn’t think it would ever happen in his lifetime. But then, after singlehandedly restoring his name and reputation in the wizarding world, he wondered if perhaps nothing was so out of reach after all. So, he went where his feelings led him, and to his bewilderment, Harry met him in the middle.

And here they were now, twelve years into their marriage, fifteen years into their relationship, and forty years into their crazy lives. Draco wanted to pinch himself sometimes, afraid that he was somehow dreaming and would soon wake up in the middle of the war, the Dark Lord still presiding over his house.

Unable to help himself, Draco reached out an arm to brush a straying strand of dark hair from Harry’s face. He often gave in to the urge of touching his husband, just to make sure he was real and here with him. The sleeping man mumbled something unintelligible from the featherlike touch, shifting this and that way until he positioned himself closer to Draco, as though unconsciously demanded to be petted again.

The sight was just too adorable that Draco snickered quietly.

Harry squirmed slightly from the sound, stirring awake. With the morning light falling on his husband’s scrunched up face, Draco had to restrain himself from swooning.

Instead, he smiled and brushed his hair again. “Rise and shine, Birthday Boy.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered open. He blinked, once, twice, adjusting to the light in the room, until he focused on Draco’s face. He let out a quiet groan and rolled to bury his face on a pillow. “Don’t remind me of that,” he rasped in a sleep-heavy voice.

“Of what? That it’s already morning?”

“Of my birthday!”

Draco blinked, staring at the top of his husband’s unruly morning head. “Well,” he said slowly, “it’s July 31.”

Harry groaned again. “Do you really have to rub it in my face that I’m turning forty today?”

“Aren’t you?” Draco asked, amused. “What’s the matter?”

Suddenly, as though he didn’t just wake up a minute ago, Harry moved so fast as he practically attacked Draco, straddling his torso and keeping his husband pressed to their bed with his weight. “What’s the matter?” he said, frowning down at him. “Oh, nothing, really. I’m just getting _old,_ and I hate it.”

Surprised to suddenly have an upset Harry Potter on top of him very early in the morning, Draco could only meet the green eyes. Only a moment ago, he was swimming in his own thoughts, peacefully reminiscing the years he had spent with his husband, and now said husband was trying to smother him just to emphasize his point that he’s getting old. Like every normal living thing. A life with Harry Potter would never be boring.

“I’m pretty sure that’s how humans work. Adding one year to their age every, you know, one year,” Draco said, raising his eyebrows. “And I’m older than you, in case you forgot that I turned forty last month.”

“That’s different.”

“How so? We were born in the same year.”

“I mean, look at you,” Harry said with a pout. Merlin, a _pout_. Right after he told Draco he was too old for… what? To be alive? Maybe his tendency to act dramatically did rub off on his husband, after all. “Then look at me,” he continued. “I don’t, um, I don’t age like a wine like you have.”

Draco’s eyebrows shot up, amused. “That’s bullshit, and you know it.”

“I’m serious!”

“Harry,” Draco shook his head, his hands found their way to rest on Harry’s thighs, “one of the reasons I was down on one knee to acquire your hand in marriage was that Witch Weekly wouldn’t stop choosing you as the most eligible bachelor, and I was getting so sick of it.”

“That was over twelve years ago!”

“They came back to offer an entirely new category last year just so you could be on their list again.” Draco threw him a challenging look. “They seem to really want you to reappear on their cover.”

Harry huffed and moved away from Draco, rolling onto his back. “It’s because Witch Weekly is obsessed with this false image of the Savior that I’m not. I wouldn’t even be on their list if I was just some bloke,” he said with a deeper frown.

“But you’re not just some bloke, are you?”

“That’s the point!” Harry exclaimed. “I’m not aging well and no one will be objective enough to agree with me.”

His husband looked so scandalised with his own made-up predicament that Draco let out a hearty laugh from his belly. “Oh, Harry, I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one in this relationship,” he said between his laughs, shaking his head.

Harry shoved his shoulder, pouting harder for being laughed at. “You wouldn’t understand, Draco. You’re basically the grand prize winner of the gene pool lottery. You haven’t gained any weight since we got married. Meanwhile, if I miss one workout, all my muscles turn to fat.”

Draco just snickered and rolled his eyes. Honestly, what had gotten into Harry this morning? He had hoped it would be him—or conversely Harry getting into him, it’s his birthday after all—but his husband woke up and suddenly began rambling about an oncoming midlife crisis. All Draco wanted was to go straight to the celebration.

Unfortunately for him, Harry wasn’t quite finished. “Especially after I quit the Aurors… I’m so out of shape, Draco, this is not even funny. How can I be out of shape when I'm just forty? I’m supposed to live until 150,” he whined, grabbing Draco’s arm for emphasis about how _dire_ his problem was.

“I don’t know, to me, you’re more in shape than most of Aurors your age,” Draco reassured him with a shrug.

“But you’re so biased!”

Draco laughed again while gently patting Harry’s cheek, a little puffed out from his pouting. “Of course I’m biased. I’m your husband, it’s my job to stop you from worrying about nothing like this.” He smiled kindly at him and raised himself up on his elbow. “And because you will not believe my so-called biased opinions, let me just show you how _in shape_ and desirable you are, old man.”

By the way Harry’s eyes caught his, Draco could feel the desire slowly building in his husband. He smirked.

“How are you going to show me, exactly?” Harry asked, frowning despite the obvious interest.

Tilting his head, Draco hummed in feigned deep thought. “You know what, I changed my mind,” he said slowly, his voice carrying a teasing edge in it. “Since you think you’re just too old and _so very_ out of shape, maybe I should let _you_ show me how true that is. You know I can be a fair judge for that.”

Harry’s eyes narrowed. “Are you baiting me to change the subject?”

Draco tried to hold on to his smirk, but it inevitably turned into a grin. He replied with the words they were both so familiar with. “Scared, Old Potter?”

It was a classic. And it was for a reason. It worked every single time.

Without any pause, Harry moved to attack him again, pressing his body onto their mattress like before, but this time, he had both Draco’s wrists on each side of his head, trapping him. Harry bent his torso to lean in close, placing his lips right next to Draco’s sensitive earlobe.

“I’ll show you what this old body can do to you,” he half-whispered and half-growled, making Draco shivered with want.

But Draco wasn’t done pushing his husband’s buttons. He gulped, trying to aim for another teasing smirk, hiding his growing arousal.

“You know what they say, people talk more as they get older.”

This time, Harry fully growled, deep from his chest, and Draco could feel the sound send a spark right to his groin. He mentally congratulated himself for accomplishing his mission. This was going to be great.

In a swift movement, Harry pulled both of Draco’s hands above his and then held the two bony wrists with one of his large hands, sneaking the other down to tilt up Draco’s face. Before Draco could process anything, Harry bent down to claim him with a kiss that was long and passionate. His mouth pliantly opened as Harry unceasingly nibbled at his lips.

“Harry,” Draco panted breathlessly when Harry moved to kiss his jaw, slowly going down and down, tracing the line of his pale neck.

Without words, Harry’s deft fingers began unbuttoning Draco’s silk pajamas, the ones he always said were too fancy to go to sleep in but secretly liked. Draco knew exactly how much his husband loved how the soft fabric clung to the lines of his body. He knew how sexy Harry thought the sleepwear was on him, which was the reason he always wore them in the first place.

But right now, however, Harry seemed to have one mission in his head: to get them off as soon as possible without Vanishing them entirely. And he was doing a great job. One moment Draco was desperately trying to get Harry’s mouth to kiss him again, and then suddenly he found himself sprawled naked in the center of their queen sized bed, Harry’s broad body hovering over his, the emerald eyes dark with lust.

Gently—in contrast to the almost feral expression on his face—Harry ran both his palms down Draco’s torso, making the man shudder. He caressed Draco’s chest and sternum, down to his flat belly, tracing every single scar he once left there. Draco could feel those hands tremble slightly.

“Beautiful,” he whispered, his voice fervent. Slowly, he looked up to meet Draco’s dilated grey eyes, his expression turned into a soft, wistful smile. “Mine.”

Overwhelmed with emotions, Draco pulled his husband down for a deep and passionate kiss. Realizing Harry was still in his worn t-shirt and pajama pants, Draco frowned and pulled away, instantly trying to get them off of him, wanting to touch his skin too. It turned out to be much harder than he expected in his frantic urgency.

Harry chuckled at Draco’s failed attempt to strip him and mercifully undressed himself for him instead. But, before Draco could let his hands roam all over that deliciously tanned skin, Harry moved to sit between Draco’s thighs, spreading them open.

Again, faster than he could process, Draco felt Harry’s mouth on his cock, teasingly licking and lapping on the head. Draco moaned as he tried to prop himself on his elbows, wanting to see his husband better. As if encouraged by Draco’s watchful gaze, Harry smirked and grabbed his hard shaft in his palm, prompting another soft moan from Draco.

He made sure to catch the grey eyes before engulfing Draco’s cock in his mouth.

The eye contact lasted only for a few seconds. Harry swirled his wicked tongue around the head of Draco’s cock in his mouth and Draco threw his head back against the pillow, moaning helplessly from the pleasure. Seemingly spurred on by the noises his husband made, Harry continued his task with growing enthusiasm, sucking and using his tongue more.

Draco looked down again when he felt Harry withdraw a hand from around his cock. Just in time, Draco saw a jar of lube flying smoothly from their bedside drawer and right to his husband’s outstretched hand, all the while his mouth didn’t stop the intense sucking on his cock. The powerful demonstration of wandless and nonverbal magic at the same time almost made Draco come right then and there. Harry really wanted to show it to him.

When a familiar, lubed finger gently prodded into his entrance, Draco spread his legs wider in invitation, unashamed to let Harry know how eager and ready he was. Harry, being the good husband that he was, gladly obliged. Starting with one, two, and then three fingers inside him, stretching and exploring.

The intensity of fingers in his arse and delicious sucking on his cock soon became too much to handle. Draco felt his climax building fast, low in his belly. He tried to suppress another wave of shudder.

“Harry,” he moaned, half choked. “I’m close—”

A moment later, he warm mouth was instantly gone, leaving Draco’s cock throbbing on his stomach, unsatisfied. He groaned in frustration at the loss.

“ _Fuck_.”

Harry smirked, coming up to face him. “You need more stamina to keep up with this old man, darling husband.”

Draco threw him an irritated look. “I said,” he gritted breathlessly, “talk less.”

“Your wish is my command, love,” Harry replied with a pleasant laugh. The sound almost made Draco smile. Almost. He had more pressing things to pay attention to.

“Just fuck me already, old man.”

True to his words, Harry immediately acted on the command he received. Harry, who prided himself on always working efficiently, used his right hand to quickly lube up his hard cock while at the same time bent Draco’s legs up with the other, arranging him into position. In no time, Draco felt the tip of Harry’s cock against his waiting entrance.

Just like before, Harry made sure to lock his eyes with Draco’s grey ones as he pushed in. This time, Draco held his gaze, staring into those green orbs as his whole body shuddered from the welcomed intrusion.

When he was fully inside, Draco sighed from the familiarity of weight inside of him. He felt Harry pausing to let him adjust, and Draco clenched on him in return, making him groan. Understanding the silent message, Harry began to thrust.

For them, this was a dance that they both knew too well. There were times when they eagerly tried to experiment with new, exciting things—wild positions, questionable locations, various toys. They still tried those things every now and then. But this, a simple position when the two of them could just feel all the pleasure and watch the other drowning in it, would always be their favourite.

Harry thrusted, pushing in and pulling out fast, and Draco wasted no time to join in the rhythm, meeting him in the middle with all his might. Usually, Harry opted for a slow and lazy fucking in the morning, but today was a special day. Both of them were too keyed up to take their time as they moved together to chase their releases.

“Fuck, Draco,” Harry groaned, lowering his body onto his elbows to capture Draco’s lips in a kiss without ceasing the thrusts of his hips. “How are you so perfect?”

Instead of answering, Draco circled his arms around Harry’s neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss. Soon, Harry’s thrusts started to falter as he went deeper and faster, indicating he was getting close. He sneaked his hand between their bodies to reach for Draco’s cock, jerking him off in sync with his hips.

“Come on, love,” Harry whispered against his lips, his breaths short and labored. Draco could tell that Harry was close from the way he moved, but he was holding off to let Draco come first. Because Harry was just that much of a selfless gentleman. Even on his birthday, he put Draco’s pleasure before his own. 

“Come for me,” Harry whispered.

Draco, so full of love with the man above him he felt like bursting, could do nothing else but obey. His pleasure peaked as he desperately clutched his husband’s shoulders for leverage, gasping his name when he finally tumbled over the edge.

Harry continued to fuck him throughout, helping him ride out his orgasm. Before Draco could let his body go limp, he felt Harry shudder almost violently as he reached his own climax.

Draco tried to regain his breath as he basked in the post-orgasmic bliss, relishing the slow drag of Harry’s cock as he pulled out of him. Harry, also panting heavily, flicked his hand carelessly and Draco felt a tingling sensation of a Cleaning Charm wash over him. Yet another show of Harry’s powerful magic.

Being himself, Harry didn’t even seem to acknowledge his extraordinary skill. He simply shifted on their bed to wrap himself around Draco, always the one to demand a post-sex cuddle. And Draco would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. So he snuggled closer, savouring the warm and slightly sticky skin of his husband on his own. 

This would never get old.

“Will you believe my argument now or do we have to go for another round?” Draco asked eventually, bringing up their debate from earlier. “Because honestly, I need a respite. Maybe _I_ am the old one.”

From where he nestled, Draco could feel the pleasant vibration in Harry’s chest when the man laughed. His arms tightened around him. “I think I got your point,” he said with a grin in his voice. Softly, he landed a kiss on top of Draco’s blond head. “Thank you, love. Now that I think about it, I don’t really mind growing old as long as I’m doing it with you.”

Draco let out a noise of disbelief. “You randomly woke up with a mid-life crisis, almost broke me during a mind-blowing morning sex, and then suddenly turned into a complete sap?” he said incredulously. “It's way too early to deal with all of this.”

Harry laughed harder, making his whole body shake in his playful mirth. “Well, blame yourself. You signed up for it.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Draco sighed in a mocking tone of regret. He put his hand on top of Harry’s chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat gradually return normal. “But if I’m honest, it’s pretty crazy how we are here now, forty years old husbands living a normal life,” he said quietly. “There was one point in my life I was so convinced I had no chance to grow old. Growing old with _The_ Harry Potter wasn’t even a part of my wildest dreams.”

Harry’s fingers slipped into Draco’s hair, brushing a strand back gently. “We have come a long way, huh?”

Snuggling closer, Draco hummed in affirmation.

“And we still have a long way to go,” Harry continued, a grin clear in his voice. “As the Muggle’s saying goes, forty is just the new thirty.”

At that, Draco laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “Whatever you want to tell yourself, Birthday Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Talk drarry to me on [Tumblr](https://acupforslytherin.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
